Talk:Destiney Yami
Anyone like her? I'm the Half Demon, Half Angel, Iriomote Wildcat and Grey Wolf girl! 14:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I likes! Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 20:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It's how I originally intended Destiney ^-^ I'm the Half Demon, Half Angel Half Iriomote Wildcat, Half Grey Wolf Girl! 14:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) She's definetley your best charrie yet! I like Chinchillas :3 Play with me! 20:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'The Great Team']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|', Team Mew Mew!']] 12:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I likie cheese :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'Who am I?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I'M A LITEMON!']] 16:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm here, so who starts? lol Yuuki Shuzen 17:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Me! [[User:Amyrose1515|'A Fallen Angel']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' is my Soul']] 17:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Talkplay ﻿Destiney: *she is up in a tree, softly purring and staring at the sky* ﻿(A brown-haired girl passes the tree Destiney is in, a bat following her) Kou: Tell me ~chu! Yuuki: Oh get lost Kou, why would I tell one of my secrets to ''you? You'll end up telling the whole world... Kou: Not true >.> Litemon: *appears in front of Yuuki* PIZZA CRUST! Yuuki: Woah! Kou: What the hell ~chu? Destiney: *whistles sharply* LITEMON! Litemon: I've been caught! *pretends to fall over dead* Kou: I'm not the only pet around here? Yes! -he flies around then bumps into a tree- Yuuki: -facepalm- Idiot... Destiney: *picks litemon up by her tail string* Forgive her, she can be a bit random Litemon: *whispering* Please don't hurt me.. Yuuki: He's random as well, his name is Nazo Koumori... Kou: Don't call me Nazo! ._. Destiney: Nazo means mystery you dummy, this is Little Litemon, I just call her Litemon though Litemon: STRAWBERRY PIE! Kou: Never knew that ~chu Yuuki: You don't know anything most of the time... Kou: I prefer Moka to you ~chu ._. Yuuki: Hey! Litemon: *laughs* Destiney: Litemon... Yuuki: Oh, I would explain who Moka is..but you might not understand.. Destiney: Alternate personality? I've had two of those, they are accually my sisters and peice's of my soul now *chuckles* Litemon: And I thought I said too much >.> Yuuki: Yeah, Moka is my true nature. I had a lot of power as Moka, but they sealed her away so I could fit in with the human world...her personality is....darker then mine..she's sealed off by this...-shows Destiney the rosary- Destiney: Ahh... I see (Her rosary looks a bit like Dest's cross charm, but the difference is the cross charm is for Litemon's who strength is greater than others >.>) Litemon: Shiny.... *she slowly flys towards it, then bumps into Yuuki and falls over* Kou: Want to see what Moka is like? Yuuki: T-That won't be necessary, Destiney: Maybe, and did you ever hear about Ying-Yang/Unity guardians have to power to grant others the ability to transform into one? Litemon: LEGEND LEGEND LEGEND! STRAWBERRYS! *fires a strawberry at Destiney* Destiney: *quickly catches it* Not funny Yuuki: Moka would of... Kou: So you're Destiney then? Destiney: Yes, and I accually am one of those guardians Litemon: She's one of the most powerfull guardians ever! Kou: Cool, I'd like to see you against Moka ~chu. Yuuki: Kou, shut up. Moka will kill you when she gets the chance... Kou: Egh ~chu ._. Destiney: I don't think Moka would have a chance Litemon: *tickles kou with her puffball tail* Kou: Hey, hey I'm ticklish! And, don't underestimate her Destiney, she's royalty, and she has never lost a battle once ~chu. Destiney: Royalty eh? I bet she could a Ying-Yang Guardian form if she beat me (I'm still thinkin maybe Anglowelzi and Zenitark should be Litemon rulers >.<) Kou: Hm..-he grabs the edge of the rosary- (They should, I read your page about it) Yuuki: Kou, don't you dare.. Kou: I do dare..~chu -he pulls off the rosary, Yuuki turns to Moka- Moka: What was the reason, of awakening me this time? -whacks Kou into a tree- Destiney: I'm clueless about that, i'm Destiney Heina, you are? Moka: Moka Shuzen, the other personality of Yuuki. Kou: That hurt like hell...~chu -he flies back over- Litemon: *catches Kou with her puffy tail* Destiney: I can see that Moka: Destiney, I've heard about your brother, sorry to bring him up though.. Kou: Sure, you're nice to her ~chu.. Destiney: It's fine, and how did you hear of him? Moka: I'm a dark being myself, and I can sense other dark energy.. Destiney: Oh... now I see... I could already tell you were a dark being since i'm a Litemon